How to get a Mentalist or Teresa's Training
by hanuka
Summary: So Erica Flynn the matchmaker of season's past visits Teresa to give her training on seducing Patrick. Enjoy leave your opinions and criticism. Have fun. It's M for later chapters eventually Jisbon.


**So I decided to make my life more difficult and start a new ongoing story. Essentially the premise is that Teresa goes to look for Eric Flynn to get advice and guidance on how to seduce Patrick. This was inspired by a story called ****'The Seduction of Dr. John Watson' by XisentialAngst****. That story makes a fun read and you should definitely check it out. Here's the link s/8155638/1/ **

Patrick Jane was bothering Teresa Lisbon not in the sense that he was actually causing work related problems. He was causing her romantic problems. She was starting to notice him more and more, his body mostly. It was pleasant to look at even with the clothes on. For her the clothes left more interesting things to the imagination. But while Teresa spent her time noticing Patrick, she noticed he wasn't noticing her. He didn't notice when she did her hair differently or put on some actual makeup. He still seemed consumed and as a consequence he was ignorant even more of the people around him. This caused him to take his anger out on her more and for her to take her anger out on him more. When this anger had reached a critical climax Teresa got an interesting phone call.

"Jane, for the last time you can't constantly insult people who're trying to help us! It's a good way to get us all fired!"

"Oh, Lisbon come on now I thought we were working on this! I thought you'd gotten over your problems of tolerating assholes! And really you know he's an embezzler who molested his daughter why would you let that pass?"

"I'm gonna remind you right now I have a gun and I want you to get out of my office!"

"Fine, fine don't catch the killer." With that he slammed the glass door of her office.

"And don't slam my damn door!" Teresa yelled.

With Jane out of the office, Teresa sat down at her desk and inhaled deeply. To take advantage of the alone time, she decided to check her calls at home. She had two calls and one message on her answering machine. One call was from an 800 number and the other was a blocked call. The blocked call had left a message. She listened and was surprised. "Hello Teresa, I'm sure you remember me but I'll reintroduce myself. This is Erica Flynn; I'll meet you at your house tonight. I know you have a problem that's troubling you. I have a proposal that might help you. You can say yes or no but I hope you'll consider it. Until this evening Teresa."

Teresa leaned back in her seat in utter shock '_A proposal? How could she know? Seeing her tonight? How is she getting into my house?' _ Teresa's mind was distracted the rest of the day. She didn't hear anything anyone said. She was so relieved to leave that she didn't realize Patrick was watching her '_Let's see incredibly shaken. Anger has not dissipated but is more intensified. So someone who makes her angrier than me. Her hair looks lovely today. She's walking faster than normal she's seeing the person who makes her angry. Ah, she's undoing that lovely low ponytail, than it's a woman. Her eyes went down left. Only one woman does that to her. It must be…'_

When Teresa opened the door to her apartment she took off her shoes set them down quietly. Then she walked on her tiptoes into the living room and on her couch… "Hello Teresa it's been too long." The perfectly manicured Erica Flynn was sitting on Teresa's couch. Erica got up gracefully and extended a hand. Teresa did not take it and instead she said "What're you doing here?"

"I told you I have a proposal, sit down and we'll talk about it." Erica said and then indicated a chair next to the couch. They both sat down. "Teresa how would you feel about taking a vacation with me? It would be very beneficial."

"To you or to me?"

"To both of us."

"Cut the crap Erica and tell me why you're here and what you want."

"Alright then, I know you like Patrick Jane, but you've been failing to capture any of his romantic attention. I can show you how to capture his attention. As I understand it you're aware of my technique, you know that it works but you don't understand it. I think I can help you understand."

"What's in it for you?"

Erica sighed "I'm worried about Patrick. It's a given that he will destroy himself the way he's headed. But I think there's something we can do about it. He already notices you and I know you want to save him from himself. It is rather ill advised but let me help you and help him indirectly."

"When do you want to leave on this 'vacation'?"

"Tomorrow morning make your arrangements tonight."

"Where're we going?"

"Have you ever heard of Twilight?"

**And that's the end for now lovelies. **


End file.
